


Falling

by TaglarianMythicRites



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Lots of cute little scenes and relationship building, Might go into the early portions of Season 5 eventually, Set around the time of Season 4, filling in the blanks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/pseuds/TaglarianMythicRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people slowly falling deeper and deeper into love. An attempt to fill in the blanks between the point when Willow and Tara become a couple, and Season 5. Chapters might be out of order in the way they occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exhaustion Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, Willow or Tara, or any of the characters. They are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I’m merely playing with the characters, and don’t claim any ownership over them.
> 
> This fic takes place during Season 4, but before Willow and Tara are officially a couple in everyone else’s eyes. It then will go throughout the remainder of the season, filling in some of the blanks left during the show. It eventually will go into the summer between Season 4 and Season 5, which is pretty much blank in any official canon medium (Comics, books, etc.)
> 
> I haven't written fanfic in a sustained manner in a long time, so frequent updates aren't gonna be happening most likely. Be patient and let me write. Don't badger me for updates, or message me and ask when the next update will be, since that will only bother me to the point where I won't have the muse to write.
> 
> Be kind, be nice, and overall, don't be an ass. Please.

“Tara, baby, can you hand me those?” Looking over her shoulder towards the small box of multi-colored pens in question, Willow sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. Organizing her notes hadn’t ever taken this much time before. Exactly why this time was so much different was an elusive answer she had yet to track down. Whatever the answer, it was clear that she wasn’t making as much headway as she’d like. 

“These ones?” Holding up the box in question, Tara looked back towards Willow, frown firmly nestled at each corner of her lips. Finals were quickly coming up upon them, and as much as she knew that her girlfriend didn’t like to show it, she was stressing. Someone as clearly knowledgeable in almost everything as Willow was stressing. If that wasn’t a sign of the intense pressure a single week of tests could put on someone, Tara didn’t know what was. 

“Yeah…” Nodding, the red-head sighed as she rested her head on her outstretched arm. Sleep hadn’t been something that had filled a good chunk of her schedule, given that she had worked to split as much time between studying, researching, and slaying as humanly possible. Exactly how much of a say her body had on that decision was a mystery. And one that Tara herself wondered if she could solve. Helping Buffy was something she wouldn’t dare try to come between, but it was becoming more and more obvious that the long hours weren’t helping her love. Something had to be done. If that meant convincing Willow to stay home and spent a night sleeping, so be it. But there wasn’t anything that was going to keep her from trying. Even if it meant drawing the ire of anyone in their small circle of friends.

She hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

“Sweetie, h-have you slept lately…?” She asked, gently setting the box down on the desk beside Willow’s head. The movement caused the other woman’s head to lift, if only ever so slightly. The slightly dark patches that hung underneath her eyes portrayed a silent answer that needed no other reply. 

“…I took a nap earlier…for an hour…” Struggling to keep her eyes open, Willow knew that the answer was hardly what Tara had to be looking for. Rubbing at her eyes with her hand, she forced herself to sit up a little straighter in the chair, the light overhead hurting her tired eyes for a moment before they adjusted. 

“That’s not what I meant…” Frown settling deeper into her lips, Tara gently hooked her arms underneath Willow’s, giving the smallest of tugs in an attempt to get the other woman to stand up. Going along with the movement, Willow sleepily rose onto her feet, the chair she was sitting in squeaking as it moved along the floor. 

“C’mon…let’s just lay down for a while…ok?” She explained, hoping that she wouldn’t have to launch into a full campaign to convince Willow to lie down. If that happened, she wasn’t entirely sure if she would walk away the winner. Thankfully, to her relief, the other woman gave a brisk nod before stumbling towards the bed, arms still hooked by her own. The moment Willow reached the bed, she practically toppled over onto the mattress, eyes already closed. Managing to maneuver both herself and Willow into a position that was at least comfortable for the both of them, Tara held her girl to her as she pulled a blanket over-top of them.

“…comfy…” Mumbling the word underneath her breath, just barely clinging to consciousness, Willow snuggled into Tara, arm draping itself atop the other woman’s stomach. Hands immediately finding their way into familiar red locks, Tara faintly smiled, spending a moment or so getting comfortable before completely falling still. And then, everything was silent in the room, with even the usual drone of the air-conditioner having seemingly taken a night off. The feeling of Willow’s breathing, accompanied by small, almost muted sounds that went hand-in-hand with the action, were all that filled her ears. 

“…sshhh…” Softly shushing the other woman, Tara moved her fingers carefully through Willow’s slightly tangled locks, smoothing them out whenever she found knots. Contently snuggled against her love, the latter was out within mere minutes, her breathing growing more and more relaxed, as if she wanted to provide Tara with some kind of sign that she’d done so. Her own eyes coming to a close, her fingers still embedded in Willow’s hair, Tara felt a small sigh escape between her lips, before she too gradually began to feel consciousness slipping away from her, the warmth and security of the blanket, and of having Willow so close to her making it all the easier to do so.


	2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW entirely for this one. Naughty Tara thoughts.

Breath hitching inside her throat, Tara slowly pulled the tank-top up over her stomach, exposing her paled, white skin to the candle’s dim light. Arching her back off of her bed enough that she could remove the garment, she shivered a little as the feeling of the air-conditioned air hit her once concealed body. Setting the garment down beside her on the bed, she leaned back into the mattress, eyes closing as she allowed her hands to roam.

Willow’s image immediately filled her mind’s eye. Slowly, her teeth dug into her bottom lip, one hand snaking its way up her stomach, nails gently leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Beside her, the candle’s flame stood straight up for a brief moment, before once again returning to its normal flickering pattern. She could feel the way her opposite hand had snaked underneath the waistband of her sweat-pants, the way they moved over the smooth fabric of her panties, growing ever so close to her core. All at once, she could imagine said hand being Willow’s, with the other woman’s breath on her ear, teasing her at the closeness of her touch. The small, breathy moan that escaped her lips was unstoppable.

 _“Miss me…?”_ Imaging Willow’s voice, she nodded, answering the imaginary woman she was picturing being beside her. Fingers finally brushing against her core, her underwear slightly damp already, she gasped, the air-conditioner in the one corner of the room swallowing the sound whole.

 _“Somebody’s already excited…I’ll take that as a yes…”_ Still hearing the other woman’s voice, Tara cupped her hand, gently groping at her folds as another passionate gasp filled the air around her. Beside her, the candle stood at attention once again, this time managing to do so for a few minutes more. Her other hand still leaving a trail of light scratches along her stomach and sides, faint red-scratch marks slowly making their appearance.

Teeth still digging into her lip, she felt said hand moving downwards, joining its twin as the latter slowly emerged from the inside of her pants. Nails tracing the waist of her garment, she lifted her hips, her hands slowly moving her pants down her legs, until they lay in a pool at her ankles. A swift kick of her feet moved the sheets off the remainder of her body. Already, she could hear Willow’s voice once again commenting on the way she’d reduced herself into putty at her fingertips.

“...Willow…” Mumbling the name under her breath, Tara kicked off her pants, hearing the almost non-existent sound of them tumbling off the end of the bed onto the floor. Hands moving back to her stomach, she could feel herself squirming under her own touch, setting her senses on fire with her self-imposed teasing. One moved up, thumb lightly squeezing the hardened nipple at one of her breasts, earning yet another gasp. Meanwhile, the other resumed its place between her thighs, rubbing gently at the thin layer separating her fingers and her folds.

 _“Think we’ll leave these on for a while longer…you look cute in them…”_ Still imagining Willow’s voice purring inside her ear, her hands running up and down her body, Tara arched her back, toes curling and uncurling themselves in the process. The hand at her breast continued its attentions for a moment longer before they do moved downwards, this time slipping underneath the waistband of her panties.

The gasp that escaped her lips was audible even over the drone of the air-conditioner.


	3. Candlelight and Ink

“Last line, sweetie. Then we’re done.” Keeping her eyes trained on the letter she was trying to finish, Tara continued to brush Willow’s hair softly, trying her best to keep her calm. Still holding her breath, Willow could feel a shudder wanting to work her way through her skin, threatening to throw the brush of off its course. Resting her head down onto her folded arms, she let out a held breath as she felt the brush’s bristles leave her skin. Tara smiled as she pulled the brush away and admired her work.

“Just try to stay still for a little while longer. I w-wanna make sure the ink’s dried right.”

“Ok.” Smiling contently, Willow nodded, trying her best not to move as the ink slowly began to dry. “Did it feel this tickle-y when I painted on you?”

“A little…you just have to hold your breath for a little bit.” Setting the brush down next to the ink well on the table beside her, Tara turned back and continued brushing the other woman’s hair, her recently freed hand now able to find its way to Willow’s locks. “It really tickles, doesn’t it?”

“Definitely.” Tilting her head, Willow smiled, barely able to catch sight of the Greek symbols written across the other woman’s back. They'd been at this for almost an hour, taking turns painting symbols across each other’s backs. After she had unintentionally smeared some of the symbols across her own back while painting Tara's, Willow had been maneuvered back onto the bed, and they'd started again.

“Remember, stay still. I already have to wash part of the sheets.” Playfully scolding, Tara leaned down and gently pressed a small kiss to the top of her love's head. “I still don’t know how they smeared…they were supposed to be dry…”

“Doesn’t seem very ink-y of them, does it? I thought ink was supposed to just stick to stuff…” Shrugging, Willow closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Tara’s fingers in her hair. Minutes passed, and as she felt a fingertip dip down to trace one of the symbols on her back, she finally let the shudder she had been holding back ripple through her skin. Feeling it, Tara leaned down onto her elbow, and softly cooed into the other woman’s ear.

 _“Ssshhh,_ they’re all dry now.” She said softly, gently rubbing circles into the other’s skin.

“How do they look?” Moaning slightly as she felt Tara’s fingers rubbing her back, Willow carefully rolled onto her side, looking over her shoulder at the mirror on the opposite side of the room. Catching sight of her back, the black symbols contrasting with the freckled skin on her back, she giggled slightly. “They look pretty…”

“Just like you…”


	4. The First Time

Willowcouldn’t help but whimper a little as she felt her panties being slid off her ankles. Aside from the shirt still managing to cling to her, she was otherwise devoid of clothing entirely. This was an important step for the two of them, and the importance of this night was hardly lost on her whatsoever. Letting her feet dangle once more off the side of the bed, she sucked in a deep breath, looking down at Tara as she felt the other’s hands moving over the now exposed skin of her thighs. As eager as she herself felt they both were, Willow wasn’t sure if she should be the one going first. After all, it had been her idea that had led to all of this. Shouldn’t she be the one with the eager hands and touching of her girlfriend’s legs?

“Are y-y…you alright, sweetie?” Tara asked, looking up at Willow after she’d heard the whimpering. She was surprised that she was even able to move at this point, her stomach feeling as though it had been twisted into a thousand different shapes. She herself was devoid of a shirt and bra, although her jeans were still offset with bare feet. Climbing up onto the bed, jean-covered hips meeting Willow’s bare ones, she gently pressed her lips to that of her girlfriend’s. It went without saying that if one of them wasn’t comfortable with this, then it wouldn’t progress any further. This moment had been built up with love, care, and trust, and all of those things weren’t going to disappear anytime soon.

“Fine…fine-y…” Willow answered, nodding as she gently ran her hands up and down Tara’s arms. She kissed her girlfriend back gently, heart racing inside her chest. “…are you still…ok with this? Cause I can go first…you know, in the way that, with the mingling tongues and making love…” 

“Yes, I’m s-sure…” Tara nodded, smiling a little at the babble that was uniquely Willow. Gently rolling her hips, she couldn’t stop herself from giggling a little at the loud moan that left Willow’s lips. Lightly pecking the other on her chin, she looked down at her, locking gazes with her girlfriend. As if to add to her point, she ran her one hand between the two of them, flirting with her love’s stomach and nestling itself between her thighs.

At the additional gasp and moan, she smirked a little, the tone of her voice sounding just a tad too innocent for the act she and Willow were engaging in. “Just try to relax…alright? We’re gonna be here…awhile…” 

 


	5. Making Up

It hadn’t been her fault. Really. Granted, there had to have been some kind of announcement in class that she’d missed, a passing reference between her classmates that had flown over her head. Either way, the field-trip had been a last minute affair for her, to the point where she’d had to let Willow know via a text-message that she wouldn’t be back until Monday night. Her girlfriend had been heartbroken, she knew it. After all, there had scarcely been a moment where they hadn’t spent a night cuddled against one another. Three separate nights of being away from her love? It had been torture for Tara, and she was sure the same could be said for Willow.

Especially given she was sure Willow had been planning something. Something that wouldn’t have been the greatest thing to think about in class. Unless it involved excusing herself to the bathroom.

Her girlfriend had been waiting for her when she got home. Tara herself hadn’t been able to shake the feeling of guilt over leaving on such short notice, especially knowing Willow. The moment she’d set eyes on the other woman, though, she’d instantly put her plans at making all of it up to her into action. It had started simple enough, a few mumbled rounds of ‘sorry’, followed by kisses. Somewhere along the line, hands had drifted to hips, undoing buttons, unzipping skirts, tugging off shirts. The array of clothing that lay scattered across the floor was all that remained of what they’d been wearing now. Only now, underwear had joined the before-mentioned articles.

Tongues still entwined with Willow’s, Tara rolled her hips down into the other’s, moans intertwining into the kiss without a sole shred of effort. The sheets beneath them were soaked, and would certainly be taking a trip to the campus laundry room when all was said and done. But for now, they were powerless to stop what was happening between it’s owners. Hands holding Willow’s thighs up slightly, she shivered at the feeling of their heats meeting one another. Breaking the kiss, as much as she didn’t want to, she looked down at the other, eyes dusted over with lust.

“Hold your knees up to your chest…” She ordered, tone low and musky as she slid down Willow’s body. As the scent of her love’s desire met her nostrils, she moaned loudly, teeth quickly digging into her lip as she nestled herself just below Willow. Having waited until Tara had safely slid off her chest, Willow did as she’d been told, bringing her knees up to her chest, and wrapping an arm around the bottom of her thighs, in order to ensure they would stay there. Finding herself looking up at the ceiling, she knew that whatever small amount of anger she’d held towards Tara for leaving for the weekend was gone now.

A fact driven all the further home the moment she felt her girlfriend’s tongue tease at her heat…


End file.
